pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vagrant-Poet
Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Torag page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 09:11, 15 May 2009 Regional maps I was just going through the Janderhoff page and came across the regional map you made of the area. Do you plan to do additional ones with other settlements, either from local maps like that of Varisia or the global map of the Inner Sea? These would be great additions to the site and would complement the CSII very well. --yoda8myhead 18:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :The bad news is that the image is in violation of the Community Use Policy. See discussion here. --Aeakett 20:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Damn, well I would have been happy to, to be honest. It's definately a violation? In the lucky event that its not, give me a list of places and I'll get to work on maps similar to the Janderhoff one, if it is a violation, well damn. -- Vagrant-Poet 20:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I don't know why I didn't put that together myself. It's a shame, because these would be really helpful for the project. -- yoda8myhead 20:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So, I'll just have to keep putting up dieties. Now that I'm aware of CSII, I'll go over the one's I've already done to ensure the at least cover the CS, aswell as the SKR article and G&M stuff I was using to do them. --Vagrant-Poet 22:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Winner! Congratulations, you were randomly selected as the winner of the $50 Paizo.com gift certificate in the Pathfinder Wiki Anniversary Editing Contest. For details on how to collect your prize please contact Yoda8myhead via . As per the rules of the contest (PathfinderWiki:Anniversary_edit_giveaway), you have 72 hours to claim your prize, or an alternate winner will be chosen. : Prize claimed. Congratulations and keep up the good work! —yoda8myhead 19:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.